


Коллажи

by Ver1o1nika (Verlisa)



Category: Eyeshield 21, Ghost Hunt, Musicals - Fandom, One Piece, Original - Fandom, Sherlock Holmes - fandom
Genre: Gen, Graphics
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-07 01:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verlisa/pseuds/Ver1o1nika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Собрание коллажей разной степени кривоватости Х)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Коллаж-шутка на тему преданной поклонницы Бо-сана из Гост Ханта =)   


Подарочный коллаж для Нари с двумя любимыми ею персонажами. На 2011 год =)  


Коллаж-шапка с иллюстрациями к моим историям.  



	2. Sherlock Holmes

Ватсон на "Энтерпрайзе" =)  


Постер-аллюзия на "Звездный Путь" - конкретно, [этот](http://www.kinopoisk.ru/picture/788590/) постер.  


Коллаж родился за полчаса до выкладки из шутливого названия шаблона к выкладке "Тайная жизнь Крокодила Гены". Не устояла Х)  



	3. Сокровища

Заказ - подобрать лирику под персонажей.  



	4. Musicals

Нотр-Дам де Пари - Бродяги.  


Ромео и Джульетта. Любимый персонаж.   
Французская версия куда нежнее русской - Тибальт поет, что это "не его вина", отсюда белый цвет. В русской же версии он жаждет мести - красный.  


Ромео и Джульетта. Любимая песня. На трех языках, потому что я обожаю все версии. Кадры использованы так же из трех постановок.  


Монте-Кристо. Таков наш век. Две версии кастинга, так как мы с заказчиком не сходимся в идеальном кастинге Х)  


ИХС. Иуда. Выбрать одного актера - непосильная задача, потому все трое.  



	5. Грифы

Иллюстрация к одной из моих оригинальных историй и одновременно - обложка к клипу по ней.  
В ролях:  
Люциус Малфой - Марко, дворецкий Замка, холодный безжалостный ублюдок, шрамы которого отображают его внутреннюю суть.  
Курт Хаммел - Роман, гуманоидный раб, сбежавший из своего мира.   
Джейкоб Блэк - Ятур, заклинатель зверей, полубог своего мира.   
Если долгое - кратко, то история такова: Марко изнасиловал Романа, тот пытался покончить с жизнью, но Ятур остановил его и спас.   
А Марко достался адский целитель Текле в наказание за грехи. И изнасиловал Марко в мозг Х)


	6. Тройка Червей

Когдааааа-то, давным-давно, я участвовала в конкурсе рисунков (тема - карточная колода, тема команды - стимпанк). О своих рисовательных навыках я честно могу сказать, что я больше хочу рисовать, чем умею, зато тут всё не очень печально с фотошопом =)


	7. Spider in the web

И опять-таки иллюстрации к оригинальной истории. Персонаж - Вероника Тарантис, девушка-паук. В ролях - Халли Берри)

  


	8. Открытка

Открытка) Сделана в рамках благотворительного аукциона для Ямато =)  



End file.
